One of the most common devices for cooking and preparing foods is the toaster. Toasters are utilized to brown bread and are convenient for people who enjoy their bread and sandwiches warmed and crisped. Toasters are available in three primary variants including the pop-up toaster, the toaster oven, and the conveyor belt toaster. While these toasters are highly effective for toasting sandwich breads such as sliced bread and sub rolls, the toasters are for the most part intended for toasting sandwich breads only. The toasters are not practical for toasting other types of bread, specifically flatbread. There is a wide variety of flatbread available including pita bread, khubz, and tortillas. Because of the properties that are unique to flatbread and not shared with most other types of bread, flatbread must generally be toasted in a different manner.
The present invention is a flatbread toaster with multiple slots as well as an expandable slot for cooking various types of foods in addition to flatbreads. The expandable slot may be expanded in order to accommodate larger sizes of breads and other types of foods. The flatbread toaster features multiple control inputs as well as output displays for the user.